Zombie Physiology
The power to use the abilities of zombies. Variation of Undead Physiology. Also Called *Dead Guy Mimicry/Dead Man Walking/Walking Dead *Zed Mimicry *Zombie Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an zombie, an animated corpse brought back to life by variety of means, such as dark magic. The user's body is dead, possibly decomposing and lacking most physical need and weaknesses. Skin color of zombies can also vary widely, ranging from normal color to greens, blues, grays and even other colors. Their gait can also vary, from limping, sliding their feet on the ground or have the "arms forward" stance. There are several variations of zombies, mostly defined by how they are created: *'Type C': C'onstruct. Similar to Frankenstein Monster, this is the zombie you get when attempting to reanimate somebody/bodies from the dead — With Science, For Science! — causing them to Come Back Wrong. If they go berserk (which they probably will— zombies will be zombies), the good news is that they have an almost zero chance of spreading Zombification and creating a Zombie Apocalypse. *'Type F: F'lesh-eating. Your typical B-Movie zombie, it eats the skin, brains, or various other organs from the living, typically turning them into zombies — which makes them a lot like a ghoul. Can also be merged with Type V or P. *'Type P: P'lague-bearing. Created by a virus or occasionally machine or somesuch. These are the zombies that are guaranteed to turn others into zombies due to their highly communicable virus or nanobots or whatever. Almost always merged with Type F. Often technically Living Zombies. **'Type PS: P'ara's'ite. A subtype of Type P, these zombies are created specifically via exposure to a form of parasitic lifeform, be it the only stage or part of a series of mutations. *'Type R: R'evenant. An older variety, originating in European folklore, less prone to rotting and falling apart, which normally retains intelligence, and memories of its previous life. They are driven by a single burning purpose, most often vengeance or true love, driven by a desire so strong it can overcome even death. While conceptually very old, and the prototype from which many other undead derive, this trope has fallen out of favor for more modern breeds of zombie, and for the bloodsucking vampire. *'Type V: 'V'oodoo. The original zombie. Reanimated by Dark Arts or merely a living person brainwashed via drugs for Mind Control. May either do their creator's bidding or go insane and turn into Type F. This is a common type encountered in video games and RPGs such as Dungeons & Dragons. Applications *Apathy *Defunct Physiology **Dermal Armor **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Immunity **Omni-Immunity **Oxygen Independence **Pain Suppression **Pressure Resistance **Self-Sustenance **Thermal Resistance Variations *Anatomical Liberation *Body Part Substitution *Consumption Healing *Conversion *Disease Generation *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Strength *Immortality *Killing Instinct Associations *Apocalypse Inducement *Dark Arts *Necromancy *Necrotic Empowerment *Undead Physiology *Voodoo *Zombification Limitations *Most zombies are slow and/or clumsy. *Most zombies are either mindless or very stupid. *May hinder user's life with the craving for flesh and all. *Magic and especially Necromancy, Dark Arts and Voodoo can control zombies. Known Users Gallery Wasp_Zombies.jpg|Wasp (Marvel Zombies) getting an earful. Ironman_Zombie.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Zombies) (Since when can zombies pilot an advanced armor of tech?). Wolverine_Zombie.jpg|Wolverine's (Marvel Zombies) healing factor ain't helping now. Vampire_Zombie.jpg|Michael Morbius (Marvel Zombies) the first Vambie (half-vampire, half-zombie). Spiderman_Zombie.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Zombies) the web-slinging, wall-crawling wedhead a zombie. Captain_America_Zombie.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Zombies) even while zombified still has amazing shield skills. Msfortune_skullgirls.jpg|After being chopped up into several pieces and being reanimated by the Life Gem, Ms. Fortune a.k.a "Nadia Fortune" (Skullgirls) is now a walking, immortal corpse. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Evil power Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Physiology